Verdades Peligrosas
by xedezedas
Summary: Una nueva idea una historia con algo de accion, drama, suspenso, un poco de lagrimas y un pinguino enojado
1. Prologo La curiosidad mato al gato

Verdades Peligrosas

Prologo

**Capitulo 0 La curiosidad Mato al gato**

Kensuke no podia creerlo despues de todo lo que habia pasado, todas las muertes y personas heridas, la perdida de su mejor amigo que seguia inconciente, todo eso para el sueño egoista de unos vejestorios que desde hace mucho deberian haber dejado de respirar, Habia logrado encontral las claves del plan de complementacion humana, despues de meses de contacto con los mejores hacker del mundo virtual, habian logrado unirse y aunque algunos habian caido presa de la incesante proteccion de las MAGI habian podido lograr encontrar esos puntos claves y el habia sido uno de los pocos en llegar hasta el final, tenia que apurarse habia personas que tal vez podrian ayudar a evitar lo que se avecinaba personas que no sabian que lo que estaban haciendo iba a causar el fin de la humanidad como la conocemos, su mente estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para pensar que es lo que podia hacer, tan concentrado que no escucho como una furgoneta negra frenaba frente a su casa y 3 hombres vestidos completamente de negro y una mujer con traje de ejecutiva salian y se dirigian rapidamente a la puerta de su casa.

**Mientras tanto en el Geofrente**

Gendo Ikari estaba molesto el escenario habia sido puesto en peligro inminente por un grupo de imbeciles, pero con grandes conocimientos computacionales que habian logrado burlar por solo unos segundos las defensas de MAGI y habian encontrado la informacion mas confidencial de NERV.

Obviamente lo estaba arreglando MAGI los habia encontrado sin problemas despues de eso y tenia las direcciones de cada uno de los involucrados mismos que estaban siendo visitados por un equipo de profesionales que tenia por orden terminar con todos e incendiar cualquier tipo de prueba que pudiese ser importante.

bajo la sobra de sus guantes blancos una sonrisa asoma levemente, su mejor agente estaba en eso asi que en realidad no importaba lo que pase en este escenario, el mismo era suyo, volveria a ver a Yui no importa quienes se atravezaran en su camino.

**En algun lugar de un los bosques que rodean tokio-3**

Kensuke estaba cansado, habia logrado evitar seguir perdiendo sangre gracias a el botiquin de primeros auxilios de uno de sus campamentos donde hacia sus juegos de guerra, pero el disparo que habia en su costado ardia como fuego en todo su cuerpo y lo hacia querer desesperadamente solo recostarse a dormir, pero no podia descanzar tenia que lograrlo antes de que lo encontraran tenia que llegar a ese huerto de sandias que Shinji le menciono en algun momento que era frecuentado por Kaji , aunque no podia evitar recordar que habia perdido a su familia tenia que seguir adelante si queria tener al menos una minima chanse de sobrevivir, asi que siguio caminando sujetando con mas fuerza que antes el disco duro que tenia en su mano mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus ojos.

**Flashback**

la mujer habia tocado la puerta mientras ponia una dulce sonrisa y se quitaba algunas arrugas de su falda corta, empezo a tararear esperando a que el objetivo saliese para empezar y terminar con su mision y poderse ir a casa ya que habia un excelente bebida y pelicula esperando, cuando estaba pensando en como seria mejor el tomarlo y si estaria bien ver una comedia o una romantica, aparecio en la entrada un hombre viejo parecia bastante cansado y la mirada de aburrimiento no cambio ni un apice cuando recibio una bala silenciada justo enmedio de sus ojos y los restros de su masa encefalica salpicaba el interior de la casa.

los demas agentes que estaba ocultos en el marco de la puerta entraron de forma rapida a la casa listos para abrir fuego y terminar con cualquiera que estuviese dentro, la minusiocidad de los mismos fue lo que salvo a Kensuke ya que aunque se habia quedado quieto despues del primer disparo al empezar a escuchar los siguientes supo que tenia que huir, mas importante supo que su familia habia muerto y que todo habia sido su culpa.

Mientras tanto Maya Ibuki volvia al furgon por un bidon de combustible mientras una ligera sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, si iba a ver una buena pelicula romantica el dia de hoy.

_Bueno que decir mas de 10 años sin regresar jajajaja pero hace poco volvi a entrar a la pagina y vi que Seferino, Fantastic, y Jiraya habian vuelto al Ruedo, no podia creerlo y decidi empezar con algo nuevo tambien, el fic de medicacion tambien tendra su continuacion aunque esta tardara un poco mas ya que mi forma de escribir a cambiado bastante y le hace falta unas revisiones urgentes espero poder poner un capitulo de este fic de forma semanal y espero tambien en este mes poder terminar con las reviciones de Medicacion y empezar con los nuevos capitulos._

_si llegaste hasta aqui gracias y espero sus reviews y criticas constructivas_

_atte y regresando de los muertos  
Xedze_


	2. 1- pero la satisfaccion lo revivio

**Verdades peligrosas **

**capitulo 1 Pero la satisfaccion lo revivio**

**En un hermoso huerto de sandias**

Kaji estaba tranquilo era una buena mañana, estaba fresca y un poco humeda, las cigarras cantaban a su alrededor, y al parecer la tierra que habia aqui estaba cumpliendo con maravilla los requerimientos para sus sandias, tal vez solo necesitarian un poco mas de abono para que en unas semanas se pudiesen disfrutar, en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando sus sentidos captaron algo que se salia completamente de lo normal, habia estado en bastante riesgo mortal durante mucho tiempo y sus sentidos se habian afilado de sobremanera, se escucha alguien acercandose y por su respiracion no parecia estar bien, tambien le llego un ligero olor a sangre lo cual ya era sumamente preocupante, asi que decidio esconderse a la sombra de un arbol en completo silencio y saco un pequeño revolver de uno de sus zapatos quedandose a ver que se estaba desarrollando tan cerca de su santuario.

Kensuke esta desfalleciendo habia seguido las instrucciones de acceso desde el elevador de emergencias num. 43 vaya que la informacion que habia logrado sustraer de Nerv era sumamente util e importante ya que este acceso lo dejaba lo mas cerca posible del lugar de Kaji, solo pedia que estuviese ahi o al menos tuviera tiempo para esconder la informacion en algun lugar donde lo pudiese encontrar, trasbillando llego hasta el lugar que a todas luces estaba buscando, un pequeño huerto de solo algunos metros cuadrados pero en cuyos surcos crecian de forma saludable unas excelente sandias de color verde oscuro, cuando llego sintio como su esperanza se terminaba, el lugar a todas luces parecia vacio, aun asi siguio caminando llego al centro del lugar y se dio cuenta que iba a perder el conocimiento antes de poder esconder toda la informacion, y que no tenia forma de evitarlo, pequeños puntos negros se arremolinaban a donde quiera que viese y solo alcanzo a distinguir como alguien salia del otro lado del camino antes de caer sin sentido en la tierra.

Kaji se acerco sumamente sorprendido y preocupado, conocia a ese niño era un tal Kensuke Aida uno de los amigos de Shinji y compañero de Asuka, que demonios habia pasado, el muchacho tenia una herida de bala en un costado ademas de multiples cortes en toda su cara y manos, y fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta de algo

Kaji- _Que demonios es esto, que haria este niño con un disco duro de alta encriptacion en su mano. _decia susurrando mientras miraba a Kensuke con preocupacion.

Algo estaba pasando algo grande y que tal vez se relacionaba con su trabajo de alguna manera, asi que decidio llevarse a Kensuke de ahi lo antes posible, aun no parecia que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo pero lo mas probable es que si lo harian, asi que lo mejor seria retirarse en su auto y lo antes posible desecharlo por completo, habia demasiado riesgo que lo encontraran si seguia utilizando el mismo auto de siempre, pensaba mientras miraba con tristeza su flamante auto deportivo azul, pero bueno su paga era cuantiosa ademas de que primero tendria que descubrir que demonios tenia ese disco y claro salvar la vida de Kensuke.

**Hace unos minutos en tokio -3 cerca de un bosque **

Maya estaba sumamente molesta, habian terminado de limpiar pero no habian reportado que el objetivo principal habia logrado escapar, todo gracias a esos gorilas con pistolas que el comandante habia enviado en conjunto con ella, eran lentos y sumamente ruidosos como una manada de rinocerontes con pistolas, despues de haber dado de baja al padre del objetivo los otros habian entrado como invitados a su casa haciendo demasiado escandalo, casi sufrio un ataque nervioso cuando incluso uno tropezo y tiro un florero en la cocina. lo peor es que aunque fueron minuciosos en eso de matar a los testigos les llevo demasiado tiempo, hasta darse cuenta que el objetivo principal no estaba entre ellos y justo cuando se dieron cuenta escucharon un un cristal romperse en la terraza del segundo nivel, Maya reacciono de forma inmediata dejo el bidon a medio vaciar tirado en la sala de estar donde el cuerpo de una mujer pareciera mirarla de forma algo molesta y corrio de forma increiblemente veloz y silenciosa hasta la parte de atras de la casa donde alcanzo a ver a lo lejos como un adolescente corria desesperadamente hacia el bosque que estaba ya a solo unos metros de el, lastima que no llegaria, aun lo tenia a tiro y era uno bastante facil de dar, sonreia al levantar su arma y apuntar cuidadosamente, sin embargo nunca penso que uno de los gorilas de Nerv empezara a disparar como estupido justo a su lado moviendola unos milimetros al presionar el gatillo, con lo que la bala salio desviada y en lugar de destruir la columna del chico, traspaso su costado, solo se dio tiempo de voltear a ver al agente de Nerv y decerrajarle un tiro en la cara antes de gritar ordenes para que terminaran de incendiar el lugar y que dispusieran en el mismo lugar el cadaver del imbecil que la habia hecho errar su tiro para salir corriendo a toda velocidad a la misma direccion que Kensuke mientras empezaba a replantearse su plan... tal vez seria mejor ver una pelicula de comedia.

**En ese mismo momento pero en NERV**

Shinji estaba profundamente cansado, esto tenia cada vez menos sentido, despues de las pruebas de sincronizacion le habian asignado a todos los pilotos un entrenamiento intensivo con una agregada de la ONU para mejorar su capacidad de batalla, asi que ahi se encontraban acababan de terminar un calentamiento de una hora completa y ya se sentia desfallecer, al voltear a ver a sus compañeras se sorprendio bastante al ver que Asuka aunque respiraba profundamente parecia hacer los ejercicios sin problema alguno, y Rei si que era inesperado habia realizado cada uno de los ejercicios pero en todos terminaba casi cayendose al piso de cansancio, estaba extenuada pero no habia dicho ninguna queja durante toda la hora, bueno era sorpresivo que Rei no estuviera en buena forma fisica pero a la vez entendible si toda su vida la habia pasado solo entrenando para subirse al eva, Shinji decidio dejar de pensar en esas cuestiones cuando escucho la orden que su entrenadora les estaba dando, harian un sparring de combate para poder mejorar sus tacticas con los angeles, unas gotas de sudor que no tenian nada que ver con el cansancio empezaron a bajar por su espalda cuando sintio el instinto asesino que Asuka parecia rezumar al escuchar esto.

Estaba bastante sorprendido, el primer Sparring fue de su entrenadora con Asuka y aunque la pelirroja habia caido al suelo varias veces durante el combate estaba dando bastante lucha y hacia movimientos y fintas de golpes bastante increibles, y mas importante que todo eso parecia estarlo disfrutando, cuando terminaron los 3 minutos una adolorida asuka salio del area de combate bastante cansada pero feliz, ya podia ir a casa despues de ese sparring cada uno de los pilotos podia retirarse a descanzar, aunque decidio quedarse sentada para observar como les pateaban el trasero a los inutiles de sus compañeros, aunque tambien iba a ser comprensible ellos no tenian ningun entrenamiento militar como ella.

Es por eso que se sorpendio de bastante al ver el sparring de Rei, la primera se habia quedado quieta hasta que un golpe en el estomago y una barrida de la entrenadora la habian derribado al suelo, de donde se levanto sin mediar palabra pero sus ojos rojos refulgian con una luz peligrosa, de forma rapida empezo a lanzar una serie de ataques con una fuerza que nadie se esperaria de una chica como ella y lo mas atemorizante de todo sin hacer ninguna exclamacion repartia patadas y golpes sin un orden aparente pero con una fuerza, rapidez y exactitud mas alla del promedio, parecia que la entrenadora estaba en verdaderos problemas pero todo termino cuando Rei tuvo que detenerse para respirar, justo en ese momento la entrenadora se movio a una velocidad increible y le propino a la primera dos golpes rapidos y firmes en la boca del estomago justo en el momento en que esta estaba luchando por llenar de aire sus pulmones, Asuka puso cara de dolor mientras que Rei porfin parecira querer decir algo pero la falta de aire lo evitaba mientras caia de rodillas en la arena de combate.

Fue entonces que Shinji se paso a la accion no le parecia la forma en que la entrenadora habia empezado golpeando a Rei y mandandola al suelo, pero cuando vio como caia al suelo sin poder respirar con cara de dolor y pudo leer en sus labios la palabra de ayuda toda su vision se volvio roja.

Asuka vio muy sorprendida como Shinji saltaba dando una patada brutal en direccion a la entrenadora Rukugi, hubiese sido muy peligrosa si no la alcanzaba a esquivar pero, aun despues de esquivarla Rukugi se dio cuenta que no podia contratacar a diferencia de la primera el tercero gritaba al realizar cada golpe y volvia a tomar aire lo cual le permitia seguir golpeando hasta que sus stamina se terminara pero algo en los ojos del chico le decia que tenia que pasar a la accion, era increible el muchacho tenia solo 14 años pero la rapidez y fuerza de sus golpes y patadas iban en aumento con su furia ademas parecia estar copiando los movimientos de la segunda de manera exacta aun sin entrenamiento de combate, es probable que estuviera frente a frente con un guerrero natural, penso con una media sonrisa en su rostro, de una rapida finta la entrenadora Rukugi logro atrapar la pierna de Shinji mientras le hacia una llave inmovilizadora y esperaba que se calmara, este entrenamiento habia sido altamente productivo ya sabia como entrenar a estos chicos para hacerlos verdaderos pilotos de combate.

**Cerca del dichoso huerto de sandias de Kaji**

Maya estaba furica, no solo no habia alcanzado al mocoso que tenia ordenes de eliminar la rata esa habia utilizado un elevador de emergencia y habia tenido que esperar a que regresara a la superficie antes de ella misma bajar a perseguirlo, aparte de eso tendria que reportar su fallo en la mision al menos por ahora ya que tenia que regresar lo antes posible al puente de mando ya que al parecer una actualizacion de las MAGI necesitaba de la supervision de su hermosa y perfecta Ritsuko y ella tenia que seguirla para cumplir con su papel de tecnica en informatica, eso no le molestaba era un tiempo sagrado que podia pasar con la diosa que tenia de sempai, el problema era que tenia que decirle al comandante que el objetivo principal de la mision habia logrado escapar parecia que el muy bastardo tenia una ruta de escape en caso de emergencia, aunque pensandolo bien esa es la parte positiva, se habia metido al geofrente y asi habia sellado su destino, no habia salida alguna que no tuviera circuitos de grabacion y podia ordenar a su equipo que estuviera al pendiente de cada una de las salidas, ademas de que podia programar a MAGI para que verificara mediante chequeo facial si ese mocoso osara mostrar su cara en algun lugar del complejo y si eso lograse pasar lo acabaria de inmediato, no habia porque avizarle aun al comandante se aseguraria que a esos gorilas no se les fuera la lengua y se haria cargo de la operacion tal como debio de hacerse desde el inicio y ahora lo mejor seria apurarse para que su amada sempai no sospechara nada aunque para aumentar aun mas su frustacion no habia tenido tiempo de pasar a su casa ni de terminar de decidir si la pelicula que iba a ver seria de romance, comedia o bien con este humor algo de terror no estaria mal.

_desvarios finales_

_bueno pues aqui esta el primer capitulo salido antes de tiempo porque pues el prologo es el prologo no cuenta como capitulo en si y este ya estaba preparado para salir, la historia apenas se esta desarrollando y habra un poco mas de explicaciones y demas de este extraño universo de evangelion veremos como se comportan los personajes y que termina ocurriendo con todo caso, espero mantener el ritmo para terminar este fic un saludo a todos y espero que lo disfruten asi como yo disfruto al escribirlo, e igual espero sus criticas constructivas_


End file.
